Quoth the Raven
by hollie1974
Summary: An old pal from C.C.'s past breezes in to town and tries to play match maker between C.C. and Niles.
1. Chapter 1

Quoth the Raven....part 1

"Wonderful!" C.C. squealed into the phone, jumping up and down like a school girl. Maxwell, sitting at his desk and Niles, behind him dusting, both turned to stare at C.C.'s uncharacteristic outburst.

"Oh sir, the drugstore must have gotten her hair color in again. Brunette reject #9." Niles said with a smirk.

"Hang on one sec." C.C. said into the phone. "Maxwell, my old high school friend is at this very moment at the airport. I know we have alot to do and this is short notice, but can I have some time off to go pick her up?"

Maxwell, not seeing C.C. this excited about something since well, ever, didn't see how he could refuse. "Ofcourse C.C. As a matter of fact, why don't you bring her back here for dinner?" Maxwell was very curious to meet this friend of C.C.'s, one he had never heard of before. Actually he never recalled C.C. having any friends at all.

"That would be wonderful. You all will love her!" C.C. quickly made the arrangements with her friend and hung up.

"Just what we need here, sir another Ice Princess." Niles said.

"Can it, Crisco. Actually she is quite the opposite of me. She is very friendly, warm, compassionate, and always looking out for others. She and I are the exact opposite, in almost every way." A look of admiration stole over her features. She quickly shook herself out of her trance. "I better get going!"

"Why don't you take the Limo, C.C.? Pick your friend up in style." Maxwell said with a smile.

"I will. Thank you Maxwell!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the airport, C.C. leaned back against the seat and allowed the memories of the one and only person to befriend her to surface.

A 13yr old C.C. sat in her room at the boarding school. She fought back the pain that washed over her, hearing her fellow schoolmates leaving for their Christmas holidays with their families. She could hear their voices even now, talking last week excitedly about their holiday plans......"Going to Europe with my family"............"We always have the best time at Christmas"..........."I spend it with my Grandma, we have such fun".....and on and on until C.C. thought she was going to scream. She began to rock to try and control the pain. She felt very unloved. There must be something wrong with me, she thought. All the other girls are off to spend time with their families, yet my mother and father want nothing to do with me. She had no idea that they wanted nothing to do with her brother or sister either, as she had very limited contact with her siblings. She wondered what was so bad about her. Was it the fact that she was overweight? Maybe it was her stringing brown hair that was always so limp. Or maybe it was those huge, thick glasses she wore. She just knew that no one, including her family wanted anything to do with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room was thrown open.

"Chasity, you have a new roommate!" A girl about C.C.'s age bound in the room. "Nice to meet you! I am Raven!" The girl practically screamed with great flourish, her hand sweeping up over her head, as if she was a model on a game show.

C.C. just sat there and stared, looking a bit like a fish with her mouth agape. The girl set her bags down on the other bed and went to stand before C.C. "Hello? Is anyone home?" The girl asked with a grin. There was something in her grin. It wasn't like the grins of the other girls at the boarding school, those grins meant they were once again talking about her and laughing at her. This girl's grin simply was friendly and warm.

"Hi....I....sorry....I...um."

The girl giggled. "You are gonna have to talk faster than that if you and I are gonna have a chance to get to know each other before you leave for holiday." C.C.'s eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Raven's smile dropped and a look of understanding replaced it. "You aren't going with your family either, are you?" C.C. shook her head no. "Me neither" said Raven. "but you know what? Screw 'em! Let's go ask the head mistress if we can have a small tree here in our room. We'll have a Christmas together!"

They never got to have a tree but C.C. remembered that as being the first of many very special Christmas's. Her mind began to drift back to when the present day C.C. started to surface.

17 yr old Raven and 16 yr old C.C. sat in their bathroom at the boarding school giggling away.

"We are gonna get in so much trouble for this!" Raven's usually dark hair was now a fiery red. C.C.'s normally mosey brown hair was a beautiful shade of blond.

"Yeah, but who cares!" C.C. looked at her friend adoringly. It was Raven's idea to dye their hair. After C.C. had lost 50lbs, thanks to help from Raven, Raven had suggested that C.C. need a new look to go with her new figure. C.C. had some reservations but when Raven said she would do hers as well, C.C. had agreed.

"Boy, Chas you look great!" C.C. admired her new hair color and look in the mirror. Her hair was no longer limp, do to some conditioning treatments.

"I just wish I could do something about my name. What kind of damned name is Chastity anyway?"

"Well, you could do something about that as well. Let's see, maybe you could go by your initials? I mean C.C. C.B. would not be cute." Raven suggested.

"C.C. Well, it's better than Chastity!" From that day on she was known as C.C.

She and Raven did get in big trouble. They were sentenced to their room for a month. Did they ever laugh about that! They loved spending time together and the only way they could truly be punished was to separate them. However the teachers never figures that out.

Then 6 months later it was all over. Raven caught a girl cornering C.C., teasing her mercilessly. C.C. was in tears and Raven had enough. Raven beat the girl senseless. Raven was thrown out of the boarding school. She remembered Raven's parting words as C.C. clung to her, crying hysterically.

"They can try and separate us, but they will never succeed. You are and will always be my best friend. It won't be too long until you are out of this hellhole. We will see each other again soon, so please don't cry, my friend. Don't take any crap from those girls. They are no better than you. Just jealous, they are. Remember, you are C.C. Babcock and you are gonna be big someday! Don't let them take you down. I love you!" Raven had hugged her fiercely and then she was gone. Since that day, C.C. Babcock hadn't taken any crap from anyone.

She was pulled from her memories when her door opened. She burst into the busy airport, looking eagerly around for her friend.

"C.C.!" She heard a voice yell. There stood Raven by the baggage claim. Though it had been 5 yrs since they had last seen each other, Raven hadn't changed a bit. Her long curly hair was red as ever, the sparkle of genuine happiness in her tawny brown eyes, that wonderful smile that made people feel better by just looking at it and ofcourse her fabulous figure. C.C. flew into her best friends out stretched arms.

"Oh, C.C., how I have missed you!" Raven said kissing her friend soundly on the cheek.

"Raven, it is sooo good to see you! I have missed you too!" Arm and arm the girls headed out of the airport.

On the ride back to the Sheffields, Raven began her 20 questions. Raven was famous for her interrogation.

"So tell me more about these people! The butler, what's his name, Niles? He sounds positively delightful! Is he attractive?"

"Hazel? Pulllease! Really, Raven, he is just a servant! however is a fox!" C.C. said a bit to quickly. Raven quirked an eyebrow at C.C.'s quick answer but said nothing about it.

"From your letters, he sounds like a bore. You know me, dear. I like 'em wild. And a person's job has never bothered me!" Raven said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it certainly bothered the hell out of your mother when you took up with that pool boy!" C.C. said laughing.

"Ah, but he was sooooooo worth it!"

The reminiscing continued until they reached the Sheffield's door. Niles opened the door and made a face at C.C. as she came through, but he froze when Raven entered. She was gorgeous! he thought. If only his heart wasn't miserably lost on someone else........ Raven allowed her eyes to slowly travel up the handsome butlers frame, stopping at his eyes.

"Come along, Raven. Nothing to see here." C.C. said impatiently, flashing a glare at Niles.

Raven smiled and extended her hand. "Hello, you must be Niles." she said in a husky voice.

Niles took her hand a kissed it. "You must be the Ice Princess' only friend. Raven, is it?" Niles held on to her hand after kissing it.

"Yes, it is. But you can call me anyti-"

"Raven!" C.C. said stomping her foot.

Raven smirked. She remember the time that she hit on a man that C.C. was interested in. Foot stomping, voice raised and a few octaves higher than normal, no patients. That was the same reaction she got then. Hmmm......Raven's smirked turned into a big grin as a plan began to formulate in her head. She squeezed Niles hand and then released. She crossed the room to where C.C. was and then said over her shoulder to Niles, "I look forward to seeing you again, Niles." With that she followed C.C. into the office. Niles just stood there, mouth hanging open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was desperately trying to fight down the yawn that kept trying to surface as C.C. and Maxwell continued to bore her with the details of their business. It wasn't that Raven didn't care it was just that she wasn't really interested. Finally, not being able to take anymore, she sprang to her feet and said, "C.C. mentioned on the way here there was a few things you needed to finish up. Why don't you go ahead and if you don't mind, I will just wonder around? You have such a beautiful house!"

"Yes, please do. My wife should be home any minute, as well. I am sure she would be pleased to entertain you."

"Great. Thank you. I look forward to meeting her." With that Raven turned on her heel and giving C.C. a wink, left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven wondered back out to the living room, taking in the house. She was surprised. This place was breathtaking, like rich houses, but there was something else. You could feel the love when you walked in the door. This wasn't a house, this was a home. She reached over and picked up a wedding picture of Fran and Maxwell, noting how beautiful Fran was. That was when she heard the soft, masculine humming. Her head turned in the direction of the sound noting it was coming from what must be the kitchen. And the sound must be coming from Niles. She felt that C.C. had the hots for Niles. For all outward appearances, it seemed that they hated each other. But Raven knew C.C. and she knew her well. Something was definitely up and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She needed to find out Niles feelings for C.C. And in her mind there was only one way to do that. She smooth down her clothing and pushed quietly into the kitchen.

Niles was so intent in his chopping that he didn't hear Raven enter the kitchen. She stood quietly observing him in his task. This could get interesting, she thought to herself. C.C. is lucky I am her friend, Raven thought. This man is very attractive!

"Handsome and he cooks!" Raven exclaimed as she moved closer to Niles.

Niles looked up and broad smile covering his features. "Why, thank you." He said his cheeks covered by a light blush. "I clean as well."

"How do you do it, Niles? At my parents home, all our butler does is, well, butlle, which for him is answering the door and looking snotty. Which is why I wonder why they have one? I mean, after all my mother looks snotty all the time and I am sure she can answer a door, though I am sure she has never actually tried it."

Niles chuckled and resumed his chopping. "C.C. never mentioned you before, she never mentioned having any friends for that matter. You seem like a very likable person. How in the world did the two of you become friends?"

"Well, without getting into a great many details, we met at a boarding school during a very trying time in both our lives. I think going through a rough time together cemented our friendship. But enough about me. So tell me, what is a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this." She said with quite laughter. "After all I see no ring on that finger."

Right at that moment Niles went to look up at her as he was chopping down. The result was a deep cut on his finger. "OW!"

"Oh Niles!" Raven said as she came around to stand next to him. She grabbed a towel of the counter, took his hand and applied pressure to the cut.

"We better wash that out." She said pulling him gently to the sink.

She tested the water with her hand before gently pulling his hand under the flow. "Damn it, I am sorry Niles. Seems my mouth always get somebody in trouble."

Niles was busy staring at that very mouth, watching the pouty crimson lips. "I believe it." he mumbled.

Raven's head jerked up to look him in the eye, her eyes wide. "What?"

Niles turned a deep red, realizing that he had said that out loud."I...er...that is...um."

Raven dropped her head down to hide her smirk. She returned her attention back to his finger. "This looks like a deep cut but I don't think you will need stitches. I am not a doctor, though I do like to play doctor." Niles drew in a sharp breath as Raven winced and bite down on her lip. Down girl, she thought to herself. This one is not for you. Stop rambling! "Not like that!" she said laughing weakly. "Do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

"Yes there is one in the bathroom under the stairs."

-----------------------------------------------------

After washing Niles cut out with antiseptic wash and applying some healing cream to it, Raven deftly wrapped his finger, begin careful to apply just the right amount of pressure.

"Well, I can tell why you like playing doctor." Niles said with a grin. "You are very good at it!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, the bathroom door flew open. C.C. stood there, eyes blazing. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, then flushed when she saw Raven wrapping Niles finger.

Raven snickered, but said nothing.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Babcock, but Raven has already attended to my wound, therefore you and your parasite friends will have to find something else to feast upon. Better luck next time."

C.C. shot Niles an icy glare before turning her attention to Raven. "It was my fault." Raven said. "I distracted Niles while he was chopping, he ended up chopping his finger, quite deeply. Though I don't think he needs stitches."

"Too bad he didn't cut it off." C.C. said briefly glancing at Niles. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that Nanny Fine and her mother are home. Although I doubt she will be much more entertaining, atleast you won't have to bore yourself with the help."

"I assure you, C.C. I am far from bored." Raven replied, a gleem in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Yes, well I have to get back to work." And without a further glance at either one of them, she turned on her heels and left.

"I am almost finished here, Niles then you can get back to your work. I am sorry, I hope this hasn't backed you up in your work to much." Raven purred, looking coyly into his eyes.

"Actually, despite the circumstances I have quite enjoyed this time. And I was wondering, um, that is, if you have a free evening, er, I um." Should he ask her? Niles heart began to pound. She would most certainly turn him down, she was so beautiful and he was, well, he was Niles. After all he had finally accepted the fact that he was in love with C.C. but he knew that C.C. would never consider him anything more than a servant. He might as well try living a bit and see where it got him.

"Yes, Niles?"

"Would you like to go to dinner one evening with me? I understand if you don't have time...." Or you don't want to lower yourself to going out with a fat, old butler, he thought to himself.

"I would love to, Niles." Raven said. She chuckled inwardly at the look on his face. "I will, however have to see when C.C. has plans for me and when she doesn't. Would it be ok if I let you know tomorrow when would be a good time?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Niles said, surprised.

"Well I best go meet the lady of the house. I will see you later, Niles." Raven left throwing a wink over her shoulder at a slack-jawed and gaping Niles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had very much enjoyed the past hour spent with Sylvia and Fran. They were both witty, outgoing, charming ladies. And now that small talk was over she felt it was time to try and delve into the subject of Niles and C.C.

"So ladies, maybe you can help me out with something."

Fran paused with a chocolate half way to her mouth. "Sure, love too."

"Mphh mhppphhh." Sylvia said, her mouth stuff with chocolate.

"Ma said she would love to help too." Fran said as her mother nodded vigorously.

"I was wondering what the deal was with C.C. and Niles. They really seem to hate each other. Any idea why?" Despite her words, Raven really felt totally the opposite. With CC's actions and that gleam in Niles eye every time he looked at CC, she was sure there was something there.

"I'm not sure. It's always been that way, as far as I know. Though there have been times that I would be willing to bet there was a little more between the two of them." Fran hinted mischievously.

"I'd have to agree with that." Sylvia said.

"Ok come on, ladies. Dish!" Raven said laughing.

"Well, once a few years ago, Max and I came back from the Russian Tea room and walked in on them." Fran said nodding her head. "And there was at the wedding where they danced together. And of course when Niles had his heart attack. C.C. totally freaked out!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'walked in on them'? Doing what?" Raven asked, eyes wide.

"They....were....kissing." Fran said, stabbing the air with well manicured finger.

"Passionately?"

"Well, they certainly were playing tonsils hockey, if that's what you mean." Fran said smugly.

"No way!" Raven shrieked.

"I can top that." said Sylvia, not wanting to be left out.

"What do you mean, Ma?"

"The night of your wedding, I think they did a little more than play tonsil hockey." Sylvia leaned forward and told them about Niles and C.C. coming down from Niles room and the conversation that ensued.

"Ma! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, a promise is a promise, ain't it? Besides they fed me!"

"Yeah, sure Ma. But meanwhile, they weren't even sure they slept together."

"Trust me, darling. When two people have spent so much time together, claiming to hate each other, yet never actually killing each other, then there is something else to it."

"I think Sylvia maybe on to something." Raven said.

"More like on something." Fran snickered.

Raven chuckled before interjecting. "No, seriously. Think about it. How do young children act towards someone they have a crush on? Call them names, play tricks on them, etc. Anything to get attention from the child they have the crush on. Sound familiar?"

"Oh wow." Fran said. "You could be right! I have some pictures you may find interesting. Hang on and I will get them."

Fran came back with a photo album. She flipped to the very back. Slipping her nail into an invisible crack in the lining she soon held a few pictures in her hand.

"I keep these pictures hidden. I think that if either C.C. or Niles got wind that I had these, they would soon be destroyed. So I keep them hidden. Look, this one is when we all went to the Caribbean." Fran said handing a picture to Raven. It was C.C. and Niles standing together at a gambling table. Niles was staring at C.C. and the look on his face made Raven's breath catch in her throat. I am right! Raven thought.

"And this one was taken after Niles had his heart attack. While he was still in the hospital." This one was of C.C. sitting at the kitchen table, her face in her hands, her shoulders slumped. She looked very defeated. Raven began chewing on her bottom lip, giddy with excitement.

"And this one is of them dancing at our wedding." C.C. and Niles, slow dancing together, looking into each others faces, smiling. Raven's face clouded for a minute. "What the HELL is she wearing!"

Fran sent Raven a knowing look. "C.C. had just returned from the, ah, place, not too long before."

"Ah, I see." Raven let out a sigh, coming to a decision to see if she could enlist these two in her plan. "I would really like your help with something. But I need to know that no matter whether you will help me or not, that you will not breath a word of this to anyone. You must promise me."

After both ladies swore that they would say nothing, Raven revealed her plan. Fran looked doubtful.

"Dontcha think that could backfire really easily? I mean, Niles is my best friend, I don't want to see him hurt."

Before Raven had a chance to answer, Sylvia spoke up. "I think it will work. It's so crazy it's gotta work. And you've got to remember that we are not dealing with two normal people." Sylvia leaned in close, whispering and pointing no certain direction. "We are dealing with them."

"Well, alright as long as you promise to let Niles know about what is going on as soon as possible."

"I promise, within the next day or so, I will tell him. Great! Then I will throw the plan into action tomorrow!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven enjoyed a delightful dinner with C.C. and the Sheffield clan. C.C. and Raven, after dinner headed to C.C.'s apartment and retired early as they were planning on going to play racket ball first thing in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sent a wicked serve at the wall that C.C. returned beautifully. They silently vollied for awhile. As Raven hit the blue rubber ball, said questioned casually over her shoulder. "How long have you had the hot for the butler?"

Raven cracked up when C.C. stopped to turn and look at her. The end result was the ball whacking C.C. in the side of her head. "Are you alright?" Raven asked admits laughter.

"I have no clue what you are talking about! The only thing I feel for that man is contempt!" C.C. said sounding outraged.

"Are you certain?" Raven asked innocently. She was no fool. She knew when C.C. was putting on an act and this was most certainly an act.

"Maybe you need a visit to the Place." C.C. said with a sneer.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I went out to dinner with him one night would you?" Raven said, hiding her amusement.

"Do what you want." C.C. said with a shrug. "Go tonight if you would like. I have tons of things to get done and will be busy most of the night. Why you would want to go out with that man is beyond me."

Raven noted that the rest of the game C.C. played more aggressively than needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Niles pulled out Raven's chair, then seated himself. The waiter poured them both a glass of wine, then said he would return to take the orders in a moment.

Raven smiled at Niles. "So tell me about yourself, Niles."

"What would you like to know?" He asked as he raised his glass to take a drink.

"How long have you been in love with my friend?" She asked, her eyes widely innocent, but that ever popular smirk on her face.

Niles eyes widen and he began choking on his wine. Raven laughed as she reached over and gave him a few smacks on the back until he got it under control.

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean." Niles said, staring down at the table.

"Now, Niles I feel that you are a very honest person and that lying does not come easy to you. If you can look me dead in the eyes and tell me you do not love C.C., then I will never mention it again." Raven looked at Niles, waiting.

He raised his head and met her eyes. "I am not....that is...I have....er....she is.....oh damn! Fine! It's true! Are you happy now? Now you know miserable person I am. In love with someone who hates me!"

Raven clapped her hands and bounced gleefully in her chair. "You are not miserable, Niles! Not at all! Oh, this is wonderful!"

A look of panic crossed Niles features. "You aren't going to tell her are you? I mean I trusted you. You aren't cooking up some kind of joke with her!"

Raven sent Niles a look of hurt. "I would never do something like that. C.C. may be my best friend and there is alot I would do for her, but I would never hurt someone merely for her amusement." She reached acrossed the table and placed her hand on top of his. "Now I need to be able to trust you with something."

"You can trust me. Besides now you have blackmail." Niles said with a smirk. He raised his glass to his mouth.

"C.C. loves you." Raven said, laughing in amusement when Niles, once again choked on his wine.

Once Niles got his breathing back under control, he said "Did she tell you this?"

"No, but" Raven said throwing her hands up in front of her. "I know C.C. When it comes to you she gets way too defensive. And there is something else, something that I really can't explain. I guess the best way to put it is some kind of intuition that comes when you have known someone for a so long."

"I just can't believe it." Niles said, a look of peace and joy stole over his features.

"Whoa, Niles. Let me tell you something. She isn't going to admit it, not even to herself, without some kind of shock to her system. I think she got very close to it when you had you heart attack, but not close enough."

"Are you saying that you want me to have another heart attack?"

"No, no, no! We don't need that drastic of measures! Well, not yet anyway. Actually I was thinking more along the lines of what would be more shocking then your best friend dating the man you love? Let her think that we are dating. Let her think that you are getting serious with me. If that doesn't work then, let her think that I am messing around behind your back or maybe taking you back to Wyoming with me."

"And you think that would work?"

"Have you ever dated anyone seriously since you have known C.C.?"

"Not really."

"So the only danger she has had in losing you has been from the heart attack."

"That is true."

"Fine, then she needs something to stir her up, make her think that maybe, just maybe you are going to get away."

Niles sat back with a sigh and was thoughtful for a moment. "This could cost you your friendship with C.C. You know that, right?"

Raven lit a cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. Watching the stream of smoke rise, she said softly "I love C.C., very much. She is the closest thing to a family I have ever had. If I have to lose her for her to gain a true happiness in her life, then that is the chance I am willing to take."

"C.C. is very lucky to have a friend like you."

The rest of the dinner was spent in making plans.

Move on to part two please 


	2. Chapter 2

Quoth the Raven....Part 2

C.C. laid on her couch, her end table holding half a bottle of vodka and an almost filled ashtray. She was fuming! She glanced at the clock again. 11:30pm. Where the hell were they?! Didn't Raven come out to spend time with her, not some male maid! And why wasn't Niles home in bed, like a good little domestic? Just as C.C. was about to light yet another cigarette, she heard Raven's laughter outside her door. She rolled her eyes and laid down. However, when they didn't come in right away she lept off her couch, crossed to her door and looked out the peephole. Raven was kissing Niles! What the hell? As Raven turned to put her key in the lock, C.C. rushed back to the couch and pretended to be sleeping.

Raven shut and locked the door, then leaned back against it. "How could that man be right under your nose and never ask him out? C.C. you are just not right!" Raven crossed to the couch and said "C.C. I know you are not sleeping. I heard you walk to the door." Which was the reason that Raven kissed Niles.

C.C. opened an eye and said, "Did you have a good time?"

Raven noted with satisfaction the anger in C.C.'s voice. "Yes it was wonder-" she stopped when she noticed the bottle on the table. "Man, C.C. you should really cut down or quit drinking. I worry about you."

"I'll quit drinking when you quit smoking." C.C. said with a huff.

"You smoke too!" Raven pointed out.

"Only when I am extremely stressed."

Raven eyed the ashtray on the table with a smirk.

"I have a big investor I have to schmooze tomorrow." C.C. said defensively.

"Schmooze?? Yeah, ok. I am gonna get a shower and go to sleep. Gotta big date tomorrow afternoon, while you are busy with your 'investor'.

"A date?" C.C. said, following Raven to the bathroom. "With who?"

"With Niles. We are going to take a carriage through Central Park and then we are going to have a Picnic. Sounds very romantic, if you ask me."

C.C. said nothing, just turned and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was hell for anyone around C.C. She snapped at everyone. Her anger came quick and for those who she had no emotional attachments for it meant physical pain. C.C. managed to put an investor who backed out at the last minute, in the hospital. Maxwell was enraged when he had to bail her out of jail.

"Alright C.C." he said in the limo ride home. "This has gone far enough! I don't know what you're problem is and frankly, I don't care. But I am telling you now, you better get it solved, because I simply cannot work with you in this state of mind anymore. I think that you need to take some time off and get your life sorted out. That is, if we can get you out of the assault charges."

C.C. said nothing, just gazed out the window and gave a small sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raven burst in the Sheffield's's home without knocking. She rushed into the kitchen where Niles was.

"What do you mean C.C. has been arrested? What happened?"

Niles looked at her in shock. "That was quick! What did you do, fly here?"

"Yeah," Raven said, with a small smile. "On C.C.'s broom. Now what's going on?"

"Well, you know the mood that C.C. has been in the last week. She finally blew. A man who was suppose to invest in the latest show backed out and to put in mildly, C.C. took it upon herself to beat the snot out of the man. Which in turn, prompted the man to press charges. While I think that you're intentions were good and honorable, I think this has gone far enough."

"I disagree."

"What?!?" Niles said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I disagree. Don't you see Niles, this is the time. She needs that extra little push now."

"No, absolutely not. There is no telling what she will do."

"Look, tell ya what. You tell C.C. that you are going back with me to Wyoming. If she looks like she is going to rage, maim and/or kill, I'll tell her everything and take full blame for it. If it works out as I believe it will, C.C. will be begging you to stay and telling you that she loves you. You really have nothing to lose, either way."

"You'll take full responsibility for this?" Raven nodded. "Fine but if it looks like it is too much for her to take, the game is up."

"Deal." said Raven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxwell walked into the house, followed by a dazed looking C.C. As C.C. stepped down off the landing Niles and Raven appeared in the room, Raven's arm tucked into Niles.

"Well, we have some news." said Raven, beaming.

"When Raven returns to Wyoming I am going with her." Niles said.

C.C. glanced at them with a weary look on her face and started up the stairs. "I am going to go lay down." she said.

Raven's mouth hung open as she watched her friend disappear at the top of the steps. Raven glanced at Maxwell and Niles, then said "I am going to go talk to her. Why don't you tell Maxwell what is going on so he will shut his mouth." Maxwell stared at them, with his mouth still agape.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven found C.C. laying down in Fran's old room. She sat on the bed next to C.C. and said "Hey sweetie, are you ok?"

Still facing away from Raven, C.C. replied "Why now, Raven? In all our years as friends you have never betrayed me. Why are you betraying me now?"

Raven's heart began to race. Does she know about this trick? "What are you talking about C.C.?"

"You have all those friends back in Wyoming. All those people who really care about that you, that are always there for you. All I have is Niles. You can't take him from me." C.C. flipped over. Raven was surprised to see tears streaming down C.C.'s face."Don't you understand? He is all that I have!"

Bingo, thought Raven. Instead she said "Don't you think you should be telling him this and not me?" C.C. started to say something but Raven put her hand up to stop her. "We all have to take risks sometimes in life, C.C. even if we are not sure we are going to like the results. If you spend your life playing it safe, then you are not going to have much of a life. Anyway, you never know. He might just surprise you."

C.C. lowered her head and said with a sigh. "I know that you are right. I've spent my whole damned life playing it safe and look what I have. Nothing. Would you please send him up to me?"

Raven leaned over and kissed C.C.'s cheek. "Sure will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Niles explained the situation to Maxwell, Maxwell sighed and said "No wonder she and Fran got along so well. They both like to play in peoples lives."

"Well sir, I must admit at the time it sounded like a good plan But I fear it backed fired."

At that point Raven came down the stairs, a huge grin on her face. She looked at Niles and said "Go talk to her. Now. She is up Fran's old room. She has somethings she wants to tell you."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Would you get going?!?" Raven said, bursting out with laughter.

Niles flew up the steps taking them two at a time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Niles entered the room to find C.C. sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him and said, "Please, sit down." Niles said nothing, simply complied.

Taking a deep breath, C.C. began to speak. "There have been few things in my life that I have actually cared about. And the few things I have cared about, haven't panned out. Just look at Chester. I love that little dog, but he hates me just like most everyone else on this planet. And I guess I don't blame anyone, I just want to know why. Why doesn't anyone care?"

"I don't think that it is that no one cares, C.C. You need to give a little to get anything in this world. You have to be willing to share yourself with others just a small fraction before they will open up to you."

CC turned away for a moment, mulling over his words. Forcing herself to be calm she turned back to Niles. "Niles I......" Her eyes brimmed over with tears and her voice began to tremble. "Please don't leave me!" She buried her face in his chest. Her words were muffled but Niles could still understand her. "You can't go! I'd be lost with out you! I know I act like I hate you but....but....just please don't leave me!" she wailed.

Niles felt as though he were going to burst with happiness. But she had not uttered the words that he wished to hear. Wrapping his arms around her, he said "C.C. what has brought this on? I thought that you hated me. Hell, you have told me that you hate me. Why now-"

He was cutoff as C.C. placed her fingers over his lips. "I know that I have said in the past and please I don't want to hear it again. I have often times been dreadful towards you. I know that and I am sorry. Damn it, Niles you can't leave me! Do you love her? Does she make you happy? Is that why you want to leave?" C.C. raised her head and looked Niles in the eye. "If she truly makes you happy, then tell me and I will send you off with best wishes. But be DAMNED sure this is what you want before you go."

"No, C.C. I don't love her. But I do need someone to love. I cannot take this solitary lifestyle anymore. I have been alone far to long." He let out a small sigh. "I need someone. I have waited and waited on the woman I love to take notice of me, but she never does."

"There is another woman as well as Raven?!?" C.C. gasped.

"Yes, C.C. there is."

"Who is she?" C.C. whispered looking off into space.

"You know her quite well, quite well indeed. She seems like such a bitch but I know under that hard exterior lives a kind and loving woman. Ok, well maybe not kind." he chuckled.

She looked at him in confusion. "I don't know anyone like that."

Gathering her hands in his, he said softly "C.C. sometimes you are very dense, you know that? It's you, I am talking about you."

"You love me?" C.C. questioned.

"I do and I have for a long time. For as long as I can remember. I should have told you before, it's just the time never seemed right with you for some reason." He grinned.

"Oh Niles" C.C. groaned "What fools we have been!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember as well. I have been so stupid. I have allowed social status to get in the way of something that is truly important. I never hated you. I acted like I did in hopes that some day I would hate you. But it never happened. And I have been a fool."

Niles eyed her. "You really love me?"

C.C. said nothing, just gazed into his eyes. Then slowly she brought her hand up behind his head while moving her face closer closer to his. Cupping his face with he other hand she kissed him. Her kiss spoke of love and suppressed passion. Her kiss answered all his questions.

When they finally came up for air, Niles said "Not that I am not enjoying myself, but perhaps we should go downstairs and let everyone know what is going on. Mr Sheffield looked very shook up I am afraid."

"Oh, no! But what about Raven! She will be heartbroken!"

Niles chuckled "I don't think so C.C. Let me tell you a story but you must first understand that it was done by people who love you and done for your own good. You must promise not to get angry."

C.C. narrowed her eyes for a moment, then said "Alright, I promise."

Niles proceeded to tell C.C. Raven's plan. When he was finished he said "C.C. you are awfully quite. I hope you understand why we did it and I hope that you are not angry. I think you and I would be in a retirement home before acknowledging our feelings for each other if drastic measure weren't taken."

C.C dropped her gaze to the floor and said nothing. Niles patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts.

Finally she looked up and smiled. "I think that I have one of the greatest friends on the earth. She risked alot as did you. I am lucky to be loved by two such giving people. Niles, thank you for opening my eyes." With a strong hug and a peck they headed downstairs.

Raven was pacing back and forth when C.C. and Niles finally made an appearance. Raven's eyes flashed nervously back and forth between C.C. and Niles, her pacing coming to a halt.

C.C. said nothing, just came down the stairs and headed straight for Raven. Raven flinched back, her arms up in mock distress. "NOT THE WIRE HANGERS!!" Raven screamed. C.C. laughed heartily, then wrapped Raven up in a big hug.

"I am so lucky to have you." C.C said in a strained voice in Raven's ear. "Not many people would do what you did, risk what you did and for that I am truly thankful."

"I love you C.C. I just want to see you happy. You have spent so much time unhappy and it just breaks my heart. You deserve Niles. Though I am not quite sure what he did to deserve you, poor man." Raven teased.

"I love you too. You are the most wonderful friend a woman could have. Though ofcourse you know that this means if I ever get out to Wyoming, I am going to have to do a little match-making of my own. I am not the only one who should be happy."

"Ha-ha! Don't EVEN think about it!" Raven's replied with a gleam in her eye.

Raven left for Wyoming the following day. C.C. and Niles enjoyed the now outed love for each other to the fullest. 


End file.
